Friend vs Love
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Terlalu lama Jihoon memendam perasaan terhadap sahabatnya, Seungcheol sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu namun segalanya hancur saat Jeonghan mendahului Jihoon. Kisah heart broken si comel Jihoon. JihoonxSeungcheol, Jicheol, JeongCheol, JeonghanxSeungcheol.


Hi guys. Rasanya aku sudah mulai menyukai pairing jihoonie and seungcheolie. Mereka nampak sepadan and cute together.

Emang ada yang ship Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tapi aku lebih ship Jihoon dan Seungcheol kerana video sewaktu mereka trainee dan Seungcheol kata Jihoon first kiss adalah miliknya. awww! /

Well...harap readers menyukainya.

 **Friend vs Love**

"Wey Wonwoo! Mana kita nak belajar ni?". Aku memandang Wonwoo mengharapkan jawapan positif daripadanya.

"Omma kata kita belajar dekat dewan taman tu". Aku memandang ke arah Wonwoo tunding. Dewan eh? Weh! Ramainya lelaki! Biar betul ni?

Memang aku berkawan dengan lelaki tetapi mereka ni nampak macam menakutkan. Aku mungkin ambil masa untuk selesa dengan orang yang aku baru kenal. Awal sahaja aku akan sopan sebab bila aku dah mula rapat dengan seseorang tu, perangai sebenar aku akan mula keluar.

Kami mula bergerak menuju ke dewan. Langkah aku berhenti dihadapan pintu dewan tersebut. Aku masih belum biasa dengan keadaan sebegini. Pandangan aku dialihkan ke arah Wonwoo yang mula masuk dengan tenang. Aneh juga namja ni. Selalunya dialah yang paling malu.

"Wonwoo…tak apa ke?". Aku menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Gwaenchanaseyo". Dia menarik senyuman dan mula menarik aku mengikutinya.

Sebaik sahaja aku dan Wonwoo masuk, beberapa orang lelaki mula berkumpul. Aku mengambil tempat dan Wonwoo mengambil tempat disebelah aku. Lelaki yang sedang menulis di papan putih sudah pun memulakan pengajarannya.

"Siapa tu, Wonwoo?". Aku memandang Wonwoo dan kembali memandang lelaki yang sedang menulis di papan putih.

"Itulah Ren hyung. Tenaga pengajar kita pada hari ini. Dia ni juga merupakan pelajar di Universiti Hanguk". Wow! Siswa pandai ni. Tahu tak bahawa hanya 20% untuk orang Hanguk (Korea) memasuki Universiti Hanguk? Susah tau.

"Ok! Kamu ada apa-apa soalan nak diajukan? Atau ada tak mana-mana bab yang kamu tak boleh kuasai?". Ren hyung mula mengajukan soalan.

"Ada! Saya nak tanya pasal line!". Aku mengangkat tangan. Entah bagaimana perasaan malu boleh hilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Kita mula dengan soalan line tahun 2005". Ada dah gelabah sebab budak-mereka pandang aku macam apa ntah.

Dah lepas sampai 3 bab kami belajar malam ini dan aku tak ada peluang pun untuk berkenalan dengan budak-budak lelaki ni. Aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Ada apa?". Ren hyung mengajukan soalan.

"Boleh tak kalau kita jalankan sesi perkenalan? Saya nak tahu juga nama mereka ni dan aliran mereka". Aku memandang Ren hyung. Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarkan pendapat aku.

"Oh…Baiklah. Kenalkan diri dan aliran kamu semua". Ren hyung menarik senyuman.

"Baiklah. Kau tengok yang tembam dan comel ni. Nama dia…wei! Kau kenalkan diri kau sendirilah". Dia menolak rakannya yang agak tembam itu. Well, comel tu adalah sikit.

" _My name David Beckham_ ". David beckham? Kenapa dia cakap bahasa Inggeris?

"Tak betul kau ni. Nama dia ni Boo Seungkwan. Panggil Seungkwan sahaja.". Kenapa lelaki ni kenalkan kawan dia pula? Aku asyik perhatikan dia ni daripada awal tadi. Dia ni sahajalah yang yang paling banyak bunyi.

"Yang sebelah aku dan agak hensem ni ialah Mingyu". Aku memandang Mingyu. Hm? Agak hensem? Macam poyo. Well, maybe sebab aku tak berapa kenal dia lagi kot. Kenapa lelaki ni kenalkan mereka?!

"Yah! Kau asyik kenalkan kami je. Kau pula?!". Mingyu memandang lelaki yang memperkenalkan mereka tadi.

"Nak memperkenalkan dirilah ni". Dia berdehem dan mula bangun. Okay…apa kau fikir ini proper introduce ke?!

"Nama aku Seungcheol. Panggil atau Seungcheol pun bolehlah". Aku memandang lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Seungcheol tadi. ? Seungcheol sahajalah. Bukan rapat lagi pun.

"Kami bertiga daripada aliran perdagangan". Aku mengangguk. Mereka mulai memandang kami satu-persatu.

"Baiklah. Kami pula. Nama dia ni ialah Jeon Wonwoo. Dia ambil aliran perdagangan macam kamu semua. Saya Jihoon. Aliran Seni". Dah kenapa aku kenalkan Wonwoo macam Seungcheol kenalkan rakan-rakan dia?!

"Jinnie!". Jinnie?! Apa dia fikir aku anjing ke nak bagi gelaran macam anjing?! Nani? Jinnie?!

"Oi! Dia bukan anjinglah". Mingyu menolak kepala Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tersengih. Seungcheol nampak comel bila dia ketawa, senyum dan sengih. Dia juga seorang yang friendly dan sporting. Adakah ini perasaan cinta?

"Boleh tak nak minta nombor kamu semua? Kamu semua ada Kakao Talk kan?". Soal Wonwoo. Aku memandang Wonwoo? Nani?! Nombor telefon? Dengan beraninya Wonwoo yang minta? Betul ke ni?

Mereka semua menyatakan yang mereka ada dan Wonwoo mencatitnya pada buku aku. Yang aku aneh, kalau kau minta nombor telefon mereka sekalipun, kenapa mesti di buku aku?! Akhir sekali kami mula melangkah pulang. Walaupun aku kasar gila tetapi aku masih ada benda yang aku takutkan iaitu hantu, anjing dan guruh. Mereka semua mengusik kami tentang hantu. Sabar sahajalah.

Dirumah, aku mula mengisi nombor telefon mereka. Orang yang sporting chatting dengan aku ialah Seungcheol. Tanpa diduga aku menjadi rakan baiknya. Dalam pada masa yang sama, aku mencintainya. Aku biasanya tak akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang menjadi sahabat aku tapi masalah sekarang ini ialah aku jatuh cinta pada dia terlebih dahulu barulah menjadi rakan. Aneh tapi reality!

Setiap malam kami berhubung melalui Kakao Talk. Aku tak mampu melepaskan telefon bimbit pintar daripada tangan aku. Hari-hari aku kini terasa indah. Aku tak pasti jika aku dapat lafaz perkataan keramat tu sebab aku dah pernah alami perasaan ini dahulu yang membuatkan aku berjanji untuk tidak jatuh hati pada rakan-rakan aku.

3 tahun lalu…

"Jun…aku sebenarnya suka kau sejak kau tolong aku dekat hutan waktu kita berkhemah sebelum ni". Aku memandang anak mata Jun. Mengharapkan balasan daripadanya.

"Kau gila ke apa? Kita dah jadi kawan sejak 2 tahun lalu. Mengarutlah kau ni. Lagipun aku anggap kau sebagai adik aku je pun dan kawan aku". Jun meninggalkan aku. Dia tidak pernah menegur aku sejak kejadian luahan perasaan itu.

Salahkah aku menyukai rakan aku sendiri? Aku berjanji pada diri aku sendiri bahawa aku tidak akan pernah menyukai mana-mana rakan aku lagi.

"Jinnie? Kau okey? Kenapa termenung?". Lamunan aku mati apabila Seungcheol menegur aku. Pandangan aku kini terarah pada Seungcheol. Mampukah aku ucapkan semua itu? Aku takut dia akan membenci aku dan menjauhi aku.

Tangan aku mula menutup mulut aku dan air mata aku mula menitis. Aku mengalihkan pandangan daripada Seungcheol dan mula menunduk.

"Kenapa Jinnie? Kau masih ingat pada budak tu ke? Lupakan sahaja dia tu. Satu hari nanti kau akan jumpa juga dengan orang yang menyayangi kau". Masalahnya, aku tak menangis sebab Jun. Aku menangis sebab takut kehilangan kau.

"Hmm..aku tak mampu lupakan dia". Bodohnya mulut! Kenapa mengiakan?!

Keeseokannya, aku datang tapi Wonwoo sudah pun ke rumah Aaaron sangsungnim. Aku tak berani nak ikut jalan kecil tu sebab aku nampak anjing dekat situ tadi dan jalan menghala sebelah kanan pula gelap. Aku betul-betul fobia anjing ni. Apa patut aku buat?

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan telefon bimbit pintarku yang berjenama Samsung dan menghantar chat kepada Seungcheol.

 _'_ _Seungcheol-ah! Temani aku! Wonwoo tak ada ni!'._

 _'_ _Pergi mana? Kau dekat mana ni?'._

 _'_ _Aku dekat depan rumah Wonwoo. Takutlah nak pergi rumah Aaron sangsungnim sebab jalan tu ada anjing'._

 _'_ _Apalah. Tunggu kejap. Aku nak keluar ni'._

Aku memeluk telefon bimbit pintar aku dan memandang sekeliling. Aku dengar suara memanggil aku menyebabkan aku berpaling ke belakang. Seungcheol! Saat tu rasa macam lega sangat sebab ada penyelamat.

"Sinilah!". Seungcheol memanggil aku. Aku bergerak ke arahnya. Aku menarik sengihan membuatkan Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jom". Seungcheol berjalan terlebih dahulu mendahului aku. Aku hanya mengekorinya daripada belakang.

Saat anjing muncul, aku terus berlari ke belakang Seungcheol. Seungcheol menghalau anjing tersebut. Entah kenapa, aku rasa selamat berada di samping Seungcheol. Aku memandang ke arah tangan Seungcheol. Saat itu, aku rasa seolah-olah mahu sahaja memegang tangan Seungcheol. Aku sedar bahawa aku bukan untuknya. Aku cuma kawan baginya.

Dah hampir seminggu dia menjadi rakan baik aku dan dalam diam dia juga merupakan cinta hati aku. Satu hari, aku bawa seorang lagi rakan ku selain Hansol. Kami hanya rakan biasa. Disebabkan dia mahu belajar, maka dengan hati yang terbuka aku membawanya dan nama dia ialah Jeonghan. Aku tak kisah sangat kalau nak bawa orang yang ikhlas nak belajar.

Pada awalnya, Seungcheol hanya mengusik Jeonghan dan aku hanya ketawa walaupun ada sedikit cemburu pada Jeonghan. Seungcheol masih lagi memujuk dan menggembirakan aku. Aku benar-benar sayang pada dia.

"Jeonghan, itulah lelaki yang aku minat. Aku sayang dia sangat-sangat. Comelkan dia?". Aku menunding ke arah Seungcheol dengan penuh perasaan gembira.

"Bolehlah". Jeonghan tersenyum melihat aku.

Lama-kelamaan, aku perasan bahawa Seungcheol sentiasa mengekori Jeonghan. Saat dia meninggalkan aku dan mengejar Jeonghan, hati aku benar-benar hancur. Kenapa mesti Jeonghan? Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendapat tahu bahawa Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menjadi pasangan kekasih. Air mata aku mengalir walaupun ketika itu akan menaip patah perkataan yang menunjukkan aku gembira.

 _'_ _Oh ye ke? Hahaha…tahniah Seungcheol-ah. Semoga bahagia'_. Air mata aku masih mengalir dengan deras walaupun di tangan aku menaip dengan ayat yang gembira.

 _'_ _Welcome'._

 _'_ _Haha, tak sangka kan kau kapel dengan dia? Haha'_

 _'_ _Come on lhaa'._

 _'_ _Okaylah, aku ada kerja nak kena buat. Bye'._

Aku terus menutup Kakao Talk tanpa menunggu balasan daripadanya. Maaf Irui…maaf..Aku terlalu sakit.

Keesokannya, aku menghantar satu chat kepada Seungcheol.

 _'_ _Seungcheol-ah, aku minta maaf kerana jatuh hati pada kau. Aku sukakan kau tapi aku pasrah. Kau pun dah bercinta dengan Jeonghan. Harap boleh jadi kawan lagi'_. Entah daripada mana aku dapat keberanian untuk menghantar ayat sebegitu.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat balasan. Aku pantas mencapai telefon semula.

 _'_ _Kenapa kau tak cakap awal-awal lagi?'_. Aku menekup mulutku dan airmata ku mengalir deras.

 _'_ _Aku takut. Aku takut kau akan pergi jauh dan lari daripada aku'._

 _'_ _kenapa kau fikir macam tu? Sekurang-kurangnya kau jujur daripada awal'._

 _'_ _Aku benar-benar tersepit, Seungcheol-ah'._

 _'_ _Kalau kau bagitahu awal-awal sudah pasti sekarang ni kita… kau tahu sendirilah kan'_. Aku menepuk kepalaku. Bodohnya kau, Jihoon! Tapi kau juga bodoh Seungcheol!

 _'_ _Tak apalah. Aku pasrah. Biar kita kekal kawan sahaja'._

 _'_ _Okey. Bestfriend forever'._

Lepas daripada itu, aku mula terasa bahawa Seungcheol semakin menjauhi aku. Aku dah agak benda ini akan berlaku lambat-laun juga. Aku benci pada Jeonghan! Kau tahu segalanya bahawa aku menyukai Seungcheol sebelum kau dan kau tetap pilih dia?! Apa masalah kau? Apa yang kau tak puas hati dengan aku? Aku kumpul keyakinan untuk luahkan pada Seungcheol, tapi malangnya kau mula sebelum aku padahal kau baru sahaja kenal dia?! Aku benci kau Jeonghan!

Ada jurang di antara aku dan Seungcheol. Sebelum ini aku pernah mengajak Seungcheol untuk ke panggung wayang dengan aku dan dia terima tapi kini dia menolak. Seungcheol yang aku jumpa sejak pertama kali sudah pun hilang. Seungcheol yang kini sangat berbeza. Selamat tinggal Seungcheol. Biarlah Seungcheol yang aku kenal dulu masih segar di ingatan. Kenangan-kenangan sejak bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang dulu masih kekal di ingatan. Aku juga sudah tidak ambil kisah tentang Jeonghan lagi. Jika suatu hari nanti kau perlukan aku semula sebagai kawan kau, aku sedia menghulurkan tangan. Annyeong Seungcheol-ah.

 **-T-A-M-A-T-**


End file.
